


Life's Snap Shots

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: You're marrying the man of your dreams, the one person that completes your soul. You're marrying...."LOKI!"~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Your wedding album and a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Life's Snap Shots

Life's Snap Shots

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You stare at yourself in the mirror, disbelieving that this is really happening. Can this really be happening? Are you dreaming?

No, the absolutely gorgeous dress you're wearing isn't a dream. It's made of the softest, smoothest satin, overlaid with layer upon layer of gauzy material all in the purest white. Embroidered across the bodice, sleeves and halfway down the skirt is a lacy pattern in gold. It's a beautiful mix of traditions. An Earth appropriate white wedding gown and gold for the Asgardian belief that wearing one of your husbands colors was good luck.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You really are getting married today!

You're marrying the man of your dreams, the one person that completes your soul. You're marrying....

"LOKI!"

Opening your eyes, you spot his reflection in the mirror and spin around. Leaning against the wall, he grins as he looks you up and down, "Ravishing."

He stands up, his long legs slowly carrying him towards you. Your groom moves with so much grace, ballerinas would be jealous. It's even more remarkable giving that he's dressed in his heavy ceremonial leathers. Only his signature helmet is missing. His voice sends little shivers running up and down your spine and his smile makes heat pool low in your belly.

"Truly, you look magnificent, my love. A Goddess among mortals." Loki nearly purrs.

"Loki!" you gasp, exasperated, "You're not supposed to be here. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

Loki chuckles, "I make my own luck, darling." before pulling you against his chest, one arm around your waist, the other cupping the back of your head, "Besides, I couldn't wait any longer. It seems like an eternity since I last saw you. I couldn't bare to be away from you for one more moment."

You blush bright red even as you laugh at his theatrics, "You saw me just last night. It's only been about 12 hours!"

Loki leans in, his lips so close to yours, "That's 12 hours too long, my love. I spent centuries without you, I refuse to spend even a moment more without you by my side."

His lips meet yours and you can't help the soft moan you make. They're so soft and cool against yours. Your hands scramble for a place to hold, snagging on the pieces of armor across his shoulders. The world fades away until there is only you and Loki, pressed so close together, gasping for air only to crash back together again.

"THOR, I found him!"

You pull back, dazed and gulping lungfuls of fresh air. Loki turns to grin at the petite form standing in the doorway, "Ah, it seems my disappearance has been discovered. How regrettable."

Jane, wearing her dark red matron of honor gown, glares at the unrepentant Trickster, "What do you think you're doing? Get out!" She storms across the room, hiking up her skirt to lengthen her strides.

Loki smirks before ducking behind you, using you like a shield against the fury of Tiny Science!

*CLICK*

You look over to spot Darcy, in her matching bridesmaid dress, holding her cellphone up, "I am SO sharing this!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Carina giggles at the picture in the wedding album.

There you are, standing between Loki and Jane. You have your hands on Jane's shoulders, trying to keep her from strangling your soon-to-be- husband, while Loki smirks over your shoulder at her.

You can't help but laugh as well, "It took a couple months for your Aunt Jane to forgive your father. She still likes to tease him about being afraid of her."

"Show me more!" Carina says, leaning against your side as you sit on the sofa, a warm blanket covering both your legs. The heavy wedding album lays open on your lap.

You smile down at her, running your fingers through her curly black hair before turning the page, "Sure, sweetness."

END


End file.
